Just Sex ,Just Friends
by Only Paulina
Summary: Sólo eran un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas nada más que eso no había amor de por medio, sólo pasión, lujuria y ese deseo carnal que los consumía por dentro, y apesar de que ambos tuvieran pareja les valía un reverendo pepino, ellos solo gozaban de su pequeños ratos de "magia" juntos... Advertencia: Actualizaciones lentas :v
1. Prólogo

Entonces no vemos el Lunes chicos, recuerden no romper nada , la cena esta en refrigerador sólo calientala hijo , y no se duerman tarde- dijo o más bien advirtió la Sra Díaz mientras subían la maletas faltantes al auto

Vamos mamá ya nos hemos quedado solos antes no pasará nada, no es así Star-dijo un Marco de ya 18 años recién cumplidos, mientras miraba a la princesa mágica

No se preocupe Sra Diaz, ya se controlar mi magia mejor le juro que no haré ningún desastre- aclaro Star de 17 años, sonriendo

Esta bien confío en ustedes chicos nos vemos el lunes- dijo la Sra. Díaz subiéndose al auto- los queremos chicos-

Nosotros también- dijo Star mientras agitaba la mano en forma de despida, y viendo como se iba el auto con los padres de Marco que cada ves se alejaba más y más- Así que estamos solos por dos días- dijo la rubia ahora encarando a su mejor amigo y mirandolo de una forma un tanto juguetona

Así es, que es lo que tienes planeado- dijo Marco con una mirada igual a la de la rubia

No se quizá podríamos hacer algo de "magia" en mi habitación- dijo acercándose al chico con mirada coqueta

Eso suena interesante-dijo Marco con un tono seductor que hacía que la rubia se derritiera por dentro

Entonces que esperamos-dijo la rubia adentrándose en la casa de los Diaz meneando sus caderas y siendo seguida por Marco que no le quitaba la vista de encima al trasero de su amiga el cual se movía tan sensualmente

 **Historia disponible también en Wattpad**


	2. Magia

Capítulo 1: " **Magia** "

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la alcoba de Star sentados en el la alfombra cerca de la cama de esta, ella se encontraba sentada en la piernas de Marco y rodeándo a este con sus largas y cremosas piernas se miraban fijamente en un silencio para nada incómodo

Que no piensas besarme-dijo la rubia en tono juguetón

Sabes que serás tu la que me bese primero, princesita-dijo Marco con tono sensual mientras se acercaba al rostro de Star dejando a esta con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas pues el tono que uso la hizo temblar

Claro que no tu serás el primero que se rinda y me bese -dijo algo nerviosa la joven rubia mientras veía a su amigo castaño

Simplemente adorable-pensó el castaño mientras veía el angelical rostro de la chica completamente sonrojado, no iba negar que tenía unas tremendas ganas de besarla pero se abstenia de hacerlo pues le demostraría a Star que tenía control sobre si mismo...o quizás no, tan pronto como pensó eso el moreno tomo el rostro de la joven y la beso, fue un beso fugaz apenas y duro tres segundos pero con eso basto para que la joven princesa se arrojará a sus brazos para devorar sus labios con tanta pasión y lujuria como había deseado sus manos muy pronto se posicionaron en las caderas de la joven apretandola contra su cuerpo reduciendo más el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, mientras que la joven posaba su brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo revolviendo de ves en cuando los mechones castaño de Marco , mientras eso pasaba ambos jóvenes se encontraban teniendo un ferviente danza de lenguas dentro de sus bocas

Las manos de Marco recorrieron la espalda de Star haciendo que está ahogara un gemido entres sus bocas, ambos se separaron completamente rojos por la falta de aire y con un poco de vergüenza

-Gane-susurro la chica con una sonrisa coqueta

-Eso parece, así que dígame su majestad como es que me va castigar-susurro Marco en el oído de la chica haciéndola temblar de nuevo por Dios como es que Marco podía ponerle la piel chinita con sólo decir su nombre y Tom no, eso era un misterio pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo ahora

-Quizá con esto-respondió la rubia dando un pequeño beso en el cuello de Marco seguido de una lamida

Star-dijo Marco extasiado de la suavidad de los labios de su amiga y lo bien que se sentía su lengua

La joven princesa siguió repartiendo besos , pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos en el cuello del castaño haciendo que este se exitara cada vez más por aquel acto, y es que como no hacerlo si se sentía tan bien, ¡Por Dios! esa mujer lo traía loco cuando estaba con ella todo su mundo parecía desaparecer y sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar al máximo con su princesa.

-Ahora es mi turno-susurro Marco en el oído de la rubia mientras daba un pequeño beso en el cuello de la rubia seguido de muchos más ocasionando que un suspiro de placer saliera de sus labios

-Marco-dijo su nombre entre gemidos ocasionando que cierta parte de la anatomía de chico se empezará a endurecer

-Parece que alguien está feliz de verme no es así -dijo la rubia mientras movía las caderas haciendo que el chico soltara un gruñido de placer

-Sigue así- dijo el castaño con una voz ronca, mientras acariciaba las suaves piernas de la rubia que en ese momento no llevaban mallas pues sólo tenía un short que estaba comenzando a odiar.

La rubia retiro la sudadera roja del chico dejandolo solo con una musculosa gris, el la tomo del rostro y la beso, un beso lento y sensual que demostraba la pasión que sentía por ella, el moreno mordió el carnoso labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrara a lo cual la rubia no se negó y siguió el beso del chico dando comienzo de nuevo a una batalla ferviente de lenguas

Ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y siguieron con el beso, la chica seguía moviendo sus caderas de una forma tan exquisita para Marco, mientras el chico recorría con sus grandes manos la espalda de la joven princesa haciendo que está se exitara mas.

Se separaron de nuevo pero esta vez el chico le retiro la musculosa color rosa pálido a la chica dejando expuesto su sostén color blanco con encaje azul claro

-Eres hermosa-dijo el Marco mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de Star, acto de el chico se dirigió de nuevo al cuello de la joven dando pequeño beso seguido de un pequeño mordisco para marcarla como suya, pues si bien Star tenía novio y ese novio era Tom le valía una reverenda mierda, el sólo la quería para el y para nadie más.

-¡Marco! te he dicho que no me dejes chupetones- reclamo la rubia-sabes muy que Tom se puede dar cuenta el será un idiota pero no es estúpido-

-A la mierda Tom, lo que me interesa es que sepas que eres mía y de nadie mas entendido- advirtió el jóven algo sonrojado por lo que había dicho

-Acaso estas celoso Marco- dijo Star sonriendo

-Claro que no- negó el castaño mientras mientras giraba el rostro para no toparse con la mirada azulada de Star

-O vamos admítelo estas ce-lo-so- insistió la joven mientras picaba la mejilla de su amigo

-ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO ESTOY CELOSO DE TOM, MALDITA SEA, ESTOY CELOSO DE COMO EL PUEDE BESARTE ABRAZARTE Y SER CARIÑOSO CONTIGO EN PÚBLICO ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE NO PUEDA SER YO EL QUE PUEDA HACER ESO- soltó Marco con furia dejando sorprendida a la joven frente a él

-Marco tu sabes muy bien que sólo somos amigos- soltó la rubia bajando la mirada- y lo que hacemos es sólo sexo tu mismo me lo aclaraste hace 1 año, no debe de haber ningún sentimiento, lo que hacemos es sólo un deseo carnal, nada más no debe haber amor depormedio y lo sabes ... es por eso que si no estás acuerdo con ese término será mejor que vallas a tu habitación- finalizó la rubia mientras se paraba buscar su blusa, pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió

Marco se paró y tomo a la chica de los hombros arrojandola a la cama de esta, rápidamente el se posición sobre la joven rubia tomando sus muñecas para evitar que lo golpeara-no importa lo que digas tú eres mía- dijo Marco con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo- y te lo voy a demostrar-

-No Marco déjame ir- reclamo Star, pero sólo logro ser callada por los labios pertenecientes al chico, el beso era demandante nada comparado con los demás, la princesa se resistió al principio pero poco a poco fue cooperando y entregándose a las caricias del moreno

El chico aprovecho y libero las manos de la joven, que ahora se encontraba ya calmada, dirigió sus propias manos a la espalda de la chica y desabrochó el sostén de esta lo retiró con cuidado y lo aventó a algún lado de la recámara de su amiga, dejando su pechos libres, ambos se separaron jadeantes y rojos el chico observó de nuevo a la rubia bajo de él, y se dirigió a su cuello de nuevo dando pequeños besos desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos los cuales admiro antes de besar

La chica sólo miraba atenta como los besos del joven descendían desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos sintiendosé maravillada por el tacto y sintiendose aun mejor cuando el joven succiono uno de sus pezones haciendo que soltara un sonoro gemido- Marco no pares mmm- rogó la chica entre gemidos

El chico beso, succiono y masajeó los senos de la chica ganando varios gemidos de parte de esta pero la chica no se quedó atrás , pues despojo de su musculosa y pantalón a Marco dejandolo solo en boxer haciendo que el bulto que tenía en su entrepierna se notará mucho mejor que con el pantalon puesto

Ambos se besaron de nuevo pues estaban en su mundo donde ambos sólo se entregaban al deseo sin siquiera importarles que les estuvieran siendo infieles a sus parejas

Pues que importaba que ella no fuera Jakie si lo hacía perder la cordura y la noción del tiempo cada vez que lo tocaba y que importaba que el no fuera Tom si la hacía perder la cabeza cada que la besaba con tanta lujuria y pasión

Se separaron nuevamente jadeantes el chico miro a la chica toda tan bella y sensual tendida en la cama sus cabellos rubios y enredados le daban un aspecto de diosa ante sus ojos haciendo que se éxitara cada vez mas y es que su cuerpo era pura tentación tenía unos pechos hermosos no eran grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños sólo eran perfectos para sus manos y estos eran adornados por un par de pezones rosados que hacía que quisiera probarlos, (y ya lo había hecho innumerables veces) su piel era tersa y suave al tacto, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, mientras que su rostro era un tierno y angelical pero a la vez coqueto y atrevido simplemente era perfecta, perfecta para el

Ella miro el cuerpo del chico valla que había cambiado mucho ahora era mucho más alto y un poco fornido tenía un abdomen marcado debido a que seguía llendo a sus clases de karate y unos brazos algo musculosos que la hacian sentir segura cuando era abrazada por ellos su espalda era algo ancha, sus manos eran grandes y un poco ásperas, su aliento cálido la embriagaba y ese lunar en se mejilla le daba un aspecto tierno pero atrevido a la vez sin duda era un chico de ensueño, su chico de ensueño

Ambos se miraron nuevamente sus miradas oscuridas por el deseo, el chico le retiro el short a la joven dejandola sólo con sus bragas, acaricio su abdomen y bajo su mano hasta la parte íntima de la chica sintiendo la humedad de esta

Valla si que estás húmeda-dijo con la voz ronca, frotando sus dedos contra la vagina de Star

Ahh sigue con se siente genial mmmm- dijo la rubia con algo de dificultad

Como desee su majestad-dijo el chico, frotando de nuevo sus dedos con el sexo de la chica sólo que esta vez un poco más rápido haciendo que esta gimierá más sonoramente

Ahhhhh Marco-gimió Star ante el toque del chico pues se sentía tan bién, el chico retiro la última prenda de ropa del cuerpo de la rubia y lo arrojó bajo un poco la vista y se topó con la vagina de la chica totalmente húmeda debido a la exitación metió un dedo en su cavidad haciendo que la rubia soltara un gemido demasiado sonoro y lo movió con un ritmo lento pero luego puso más rapidez sacando y metiendo su dedo en la vagina de la rubia pronto agregó un dedo mas volviendo loca de placer a su amiga

Más rápido ahhhh más Marco ahhhh ahhhh-gimió la rubia al sentir tanto placer, Marco sintiendo como los músculos del interior de su amiga se contraian pues esta apunto de tener un orgasmo así que acelero su ritmo mientras que con la otra mano apretaba los pezones de la chica

Ahhhhh Marco-grito Star mientras llegaba clímax mientras liberaba una líquido transparente dejando así completamente mojados lo dedos de Marco y parte de su cama

Eso se fue asombro-dijo una jadeante Star mientras miraba como el chico llevaba sus dedos a la boca para probar el dulce néctar de su princesa

Delicioso-dijo Marco asiendo sonrojar de sobre manera a la chica a su lado- esto aún no acaba preciosa-menciono el castaño mientras se quitaba boxer dejando expuesto su pene erecto el chico tomo la piernas de la chica y la abrió ella no se opuso sólo aceptó lo que venía a continuación

El chico penetró a la chica de una solo estocada sacándole un gemido de placer y sorpresa mezclado el ritmo era lento pero placentero ella gemia para el y el soltaba gruñidos de placer pronto las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y la habitación de la chica se había convertido en una habitación llena de sonidos eróticos ahora ambos soltaban gemidos sin parar el salió de ella y pidió que se pusiera de espaldas, en la. clásica pose del perrito ella no se negó sólo aceptó ahora el la penetraba más rápido y rudo la tenía sujeta de sus caderas haciendo las embestidas se tornaron más placenteras y profundas ella gemía como nunca el igual, ambos estaban envueltos en esa hermosa danza erótica que tanto amaban, las contracciones musculares se hicieron presentes en el interior de Star estaba a punto de culminar al igual que Marco

Marco creo estoy apunto de ahhhhhh terminar- dijo o mas bien gimio Star

Yo también, sólo aguanta un poco mas- pronunció con dificultad el castaño el acelero más su ritmo

MARCOO AHHHHH-grito Star

STAAAR AHHHHH- grito Marco

Ambos llegaran al clímax juntos, ambos jadeantes y sudorosos , e intentado calmar sus pulso, los dos adolescentes se recostaron en la cama de la chica quedando completamente agotados

-Creo que no podré caminar durante dos días- dijo la rubia algo burlona

-Tonta- dijo Marco

-Es verdad esta vez te pasaste fuiste más rudo que de costumbre...pero me encanto recuérdame ponerte celoso más a menudo- dijo la rubia con satisfacción

-Tonta- dijo Marco cansado-Mejor ay que dormir realmente estoy muy cansado

-Esta bien pero abrázame-dijo la rubia con un puchero

Marco sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió-esta bien-dijo abrázando a la pequeña rubia mientras tapaba ambos con la sábanas.

La verdad chicos no se si les guste no tengo experiencia haciendo lemons pero me sería útil si me dicen en los comentarios si les gusto o no


	3. Problema

**Capítulo 2: Problema**

Desesperada. Era la palabra que definía perfectamente a Jakie Lynn Thomas en ese instante , y es que llevaba 30 minutos frente a la puerta de los Diaz sin recibir respuesta alguna, parecía que no había nadie en casa pues las luces estaban apagadas exceptuando las de la habitación de la mejor amiga de su novio, así que eso significaba que estaban en alcoba de la rubia o eso suponía, tocó de nuevamente el timbre sin éxito alguno, suspiro derrotada, y se dió la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse total quizá habían salido a algún lado y Star había dejado las luces prendidas por descuido

Justo cuando tomo su Skateboard, vio a uno de los cachorros láser, jugueteando en el jardín, el pequeño animalito se acercó a la chica de mechón azul, soltando un ladrido para llamar la atención de está , la chica sólo miro a perrito y lo tomo en los brazos para acariciarlo, luego miro la puerta y una idea cruzó por su mente.

 **Habitacion de Star**

La pequeña chica rubia abrió los ojos, y lo primero con lo que se topó fue el rostro del moreno durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió pues le hacía feliz estar junto a él, se paró de la cama para buscar su ropa y empezar a vestirse, pero rápidamente se sentó de nuevo pues se sentio algo adolorida en su parte baja y las piernas le dolían horrores, pero si de algo estaba segura era que volvería a poner celoso a Marco pues si bién sentía el cuerpo adolorido le había encantado que fuera un poco rudo con ella, se sentía bien tan bien

Star, Marco están ahí- un grito desde la planta baja la alteró, pues conocía perfectamente a quien le pertenecia la voz que había gritado anteriormente

Se alteró aún mas, cuando escucho como la novia de su mejor amigo empezaba a subir las escaleras,-Marco despierta- susurro la rubia moviendo al chico

-Star estoy cansado dejame dormir después te haré nachos-dijo el chico con voz cansada mientras se daba la vuelta y se volvía a cubrir con la sábana de la cama

-Marco Jakie esta aqui, despierta estúpido- dijo la rubia alarmada mientras golpeaba la desnuda espalda de chico

Mierda-exclamo el chico parándose de golpe y empezando a buscar a su ropa por la toda habitación de Star

Chicos están aquí- ambos se congelaron al oír la voz tan cerca, y ver como la puerta se comenzaba abrir MIERDA!ahora si estaban en un gran problema

 **Continuara...**


	4. Confusión

-Chicos esta ahí dentro?- dijo Jakie mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Star, encontrándose con el desordenado cuarto de la princesa mewmana, se adentro a este encontrando varias cosas tiradas por doquier, entre ellas varias armas como espadas o hachas, pero no se sorprendió eso era tan típico de Star, suspiro con desgano y se recostó en la cama de la rubia la cual está ¿tibia? como si alguien hubiera estado ahí antes, eso sin duda extraño a la chica de cabellos cortos, la cual se paró de inmediato observando con mucho más detenidamente la habitación de la chica mewmana, encontrándose con la ropa de esta tirada por doquier y una que otra prenda de su novio, se alteró y si su novio ¿la estaba engañando con Star?

Negó con la cabeza eso sonaba tan descabellado y estúpido, el no le haría eso el le era fiel o eso era lo que ella quería creer, además las únicas ropas de su novio que se encontraban ahí eran su sudadera roja y una camisa nada de que preocuparse, Marco le había comentado una vez que Star solía tomar su ropa para dormir con ella, pues según la princesa se sentía mejor que dormir con sus pijamas, no había duda que ellos eran muuuuy unidos y se tenían mucha confianza, pero sólo se veían como amigos o ¿no?-*en que estoy pensando, sólo son amigos casi como hermanos, creo que debo dejar de ver tanta telenovelas*- pensó la chica de mechón azúl saliendo del cuarto de la princesa y cerrando la puerta de esta

-Con Star y Marco-

\- eso fue lo que pasó... y es por eso que estamos aqui-dijo Star mientras observaba a la chica pelirroja, la cual no sabía si reírse o regañar ambos por su amorío, así que como buena amiga de ambos, voto por la decisión más razonable en esos momentos

-jajajajjaja sabía que algo como esto pasaría- dijo la chica pelirroja mientras sostenía su estómago pues tanto reír había hecho que le doliera

-Hekapoo, no es gracioso-dijo un Marco de 30 años mientras miraba a la chica demonio con una mirada de reproche,

-Oh claro que es gracioso-dijo Hekapoo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que había soltado por la risa- pero hablando ya enserio deberían ser honestos con sus respectivas parejas, no creó que sea justo para el y para ella

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, como un par de niños regañados

-lo sabemos pero...-dijo Star alzando la mirada para mirar a a su amiga

-pero..-animo a seguir la chica de cuernos

-Ese es el problema aun no se cual es el pero, me siento demasiado confusa-dijo Star sentándose en el sofá de la chica de cabellera rojiza, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y soltaba un gran gruñido de frustración

Hekapoo miro a la chica sabía que era lo que pasaba, y realmente le dolía no poder ayudar a ese par de enamorados, pero lo mejor era que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de sus respectivos sentimientos, aunque en el fondo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuándo eso pasara, lo único que le quedaba ahora era consolar a su amiga, dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que toda iba a estar bien

Marco miro la escena sin duda le dolía no poder ayudar a su princesa pero sabía que no era el indicado para ayudarle en esos momentos ella necesitaba un hombro donde llorar y ese no era el suyo-Star te veo en casa iré a ver si Jakie ya se marchó- dijo el castaño mientras abría un portal con sus tijeras dimensiones y ingresaba a este regresando a su edad de 18 años, suspiró enserio que le dolía no poder estar con Star de una forma que no sólo fuera carnal, y por más que sonará egoísta el quería todo de ella, pero estaba consciente que jamás podría llegar tan alto sólo podía tener su amistad y compartir aquellos ratos de pasión con ella, volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su habitación, pues estaba en la habitación de la rubia.

 **Continuara...**

 **chicos perdón por la tardanza es que últimamente mis profesores se han pasado con la tarea enserio los odio, bueno dejando eso de lado quisiera saber qué les pareció el capítulo, y si les gusta el rumbo que le quiero dar a la historia.Y por ultimo, he visto lo comentarios y sólo quiero aclarar SOY CHICA no se que le hace pensar que soy hombre :"v**


	5. Jakie Lynn Thomas

Miro su celular de nuevo con esperanza de que hubiera una respuesta de parte de el, y es que ya había mandado más 15 mensajes y había marcado más de 4 veces, no es que fuera la típica novia neurótica y celosa es más era todo lo contrario, ella era muy buena era graciosa, divertida, y solía darle espacio al chico en lugar de estar pegada a Marco como una sanguijuela de hecho parecían mas amigos que pareja, y eso al parecer no le molestaba pues ambos sabían que eran realmente, pero la problemática del asunto era que el castaño se estaba empezando a distanciar mucho de ella, al principio no lo veía pero después de dar varias vueltas al asunto, se dió cuenta que Marco ya no la trataba como antes, pues apesar de que el era muy caballeroso con ella, ya no veía su mirada llena de cariño hacía ella, sus besos eran secos, el tacto de sus manos era frívolo en pocas palabras el amor que se tenían hace años se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco y ella muy su pesar no podía hacer nada, quizá era momento de acabar con la relación, renunciar a el voluntariamente antes que la herida que se estaba formando en su corazón fuera más profunda, pues ella sólo quería verle feliz junto a la persona que el ama o amara en un futuro y para su desgracia esa persona no era ella...


	6. Amigo

Miro su celular de nuevo y suspiró con cansancio, con esa ya eran cuatro llamadas y quince mensajes que le dejaba Jakie sabía no estaba bién ignorarla pero no podía enfrentarla en ésos momentos ni siquiera por celular, era un cobarde y lo sabía pero simplemente no podía escuchar ni siquiera su voz se sentía una basura pues las palabras de Hekapoo lo habían puesto a pensar demasiado y sabía que efectivamente la guardiana de las tijeras tenía razón Jakie no se merecía que la estuviera engañando y muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que el demonio de cuernos tampoco se lo merecía, EL lo había ayudado a volver con Star a que fueran pareja de nuevo, pero ¿por que le sabía tan mal esa relación?, se supone que Tom y el eran amigos ¿no?, entonces ¿por qué de aferraba a quitarle a Star a como diera lugar? sin duda no sabía que pensar tenía la mente demasiado revuelta con ese asunto jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre como se sentirían Tom y Jakie al saber que los estaban engañando, y lo peor del caso estaba aun mas confundido por el hecho de no saber a quien amar, por un lado estaba Jakie la chica con la que tuvo el crush más grande de su vida pues desde que la conoció se enamoró de ella o eso creía, y por otro lado estaba Star la chica que lo hizo confiar en si mismo y lo salvó de la aislación social, ambas chicas formaban parte de su vida y tenía que admitir que las quería a ambas, pero entonces ¿a quien elegir? se supone que cuando amas no dudas o eso había escuchado alguna vez la verdad ni el lo sabía, necesitaba consejos y rápido.

Un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, no le tomó importancia quizá Star ya había llegado o sólo eran los perritos láser jugueteando por ahí definitivamente eran traviesos, sólo rezaba que no rompieran algo de nuevo ya tenía demasiado con que hayan roto la chapa de la puerta principal, como para que destrozaran otra cosa- Marco estas ahí?- escucho una vez perteneciente a una de las personas que no quería ver ni en pintura en esos momentos- oh si estas aqui, pensé que no estabas en fin, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio- dijo el chico demonio mejor conocido como Tom mientras su semblante pasaba de uno relajado a uno serio

-Yo tambien tengo que hablar contigo Tom- dijo es castaño adoptando el mismo semblante serio, pues estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad, no quería ocultarle nada después de todo era SU amigo...

Continuara...

Perdonen mi ausencia es que he estado un poco ajetreada, y además me había quedado algo corta de inspiración, se que el capitulo es corto pero espero que lo disfruten.


	7. Necesidad

Se revolvió en su cama, no podía dormir debido a la información que le había dado Tom hace unos momentos, eso era demasiado para el se sentía demasiado confundido y estresado necesitaba a Star. La necesitaba su cuerpo necesitaba de ella mas sabiendo que pronto se iba CASAR con el demonio de tres ojos, pero no quería ir a su habitación, no quería seguir corrompiendo mas a la dulce y para nada inocente Star Butterfly princesa de Mewni y futura esposa de Tom Lucitor tan solo con pensarlo hacia que se hiciera un nudo en el estómago de tristeza y coraje. Se sentía mal, como la mierda más grande del mundo o mejor dicho multiverso, era un mal amigo que no pensaba en cómo se sentiría Tom al respecto, solo quería a Star para él. Era un cobarde ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle a Tom sobre lo que había entre Star y el, por qué tenía miedo, miedo de destrozar la ilusión de Tom, de desgarrar todo aquello que sentía.

Suspiro, y se paró de su cama quizá un vaso de leche caliente le ayudaría a dormir, bajo la escaleras con mucho cuidado no quería despertar a Star si la veía sabía que no se con tendría e iría directamente a ella la besaría y la haría suya como ya lo había hecho incontables veces a espaldas de Jakie y Tom, abrió el refrigerador tomo el envase de leche y lo vacío en un vaso que se encontraba en la alacena, lo metió al microondas y lo programo para que lo calentará un minuto, el vaso giraba y solo se veía la luz que producía el aparato electrónico, estaba tan distraído viendo el condenado vaso que no noto como alguien se acercaba a el por la espalda

-¿Marco?-dijo la rubia de corazones tomándolo por sorpresa, el volteo y la miro a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, azul contra marrón, ambos con los sentimientos de arrepentimiento y cariño revueltos, ninguno parecía querer o poder moverse

Bip bip – sonó la alarma del microondas anunciando que podía sacar el vaso, Marco abrió la pequeña puerta y tomo el vaso, agacho la mirada y se dispuesto a marcharse, Star se quedo parada dándole la espalda al joven moreno, el chico avanzo un poco y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, giro a verla, Star estaba de espaldas su cabello caía en cascada, traía puesto como pijama su tan característico camisón con una luna sólo que esta vez era un poco más corto tapando sólo hasta el muslo, se veía hermosa. Ella sintiendo su mirada volteo, ambos se volvieron a mirar, Marco dejo el vaso de leche en una pequeña mesa y se aproximó a ella, quedando frente a frente, una mirada mas basto para que Star se lanzara a sus brazos y el la tomará de la cintura, ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron de manera pasional, el chico tomo a la chica de los muslos haciendo que el camisón que usaba Star se subiera un poco por acción, la chica enredo sus piernas en la cintura del chico, ambos se separaron jadeante y se miraron de nuevo

-esto está mal Marco- susurro la rubia tratando de recuperar un poco de oxigeno

-lo sé Star, pero no puedo detenerme ahora- contesto el castaño

-y yo no quiero que te detengas- dijo Star con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

Ambos chicos se besaron de nuevo, comenzando asi una acalorada noche para ambos...

Continuara...


	8. Cariño

Ambos se separaron jadeando pues el beso anterior había sido más largó y los había dejado sin oxígeno, Marco sentó a Star en la barra que estaba en cocina pues apesar de ser ligera cansaba un poco estarla cargando.

Ambos se miraron dándose cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión. El acaricio con delicadeza las piernas de la chica, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de placer cortesía de ella, beso su cuello con cariño a la vez que aspiraba su olor a vainilla que tanto la caracterizaba, sus manos descendieron hacia sus pechos los cuales masajeo notando que la chica no traía sostén, lo cual lo excitó más

-Marco espera- dijo la chica empujado al castaño levemente, el la miro curioso acaso ¿quería parar?

-Que sucede Star- contesto el chico de desendencia Latina

-No crees que sería mejor ir a la habitación, creo que la cocina no es un lugar muy adecuado para hacer esto- dijo la rubia de corazones algo avergonzado de hacer tales cosas en la cocina

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo el Marco- que te parece si vamos a mi habitación- comento Marco en el oído de la rubia haciéndola suspirar

La chica asintió, ambos subieron tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la habitación los jóvenes amantes se sentaron en la cama, la chica tomo el rostro del chico y lo beso de nuevo saboreando los dulces labios del chico, el correspondió el beso introduciendo la lengua en la boca de la rubia, comenzando un exitante batalla de lenguas, la chica empujo al castaño quedando ella arriba de el, lo cual aprovechó Marco para recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la joven sobre la pijama

Star desabrocho unos cuantos botones de la pijama del chico e introdujo sus suaves y pequeñas manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño haciendolo suspirar por la acción, suspiró que fue callado por el beso que compartían, ambos se separaron, siendo un hilo de saliva lo único que unía a sus bocas.

La chica se sentó en en la cintura del chico y le lanzó una mirada seductora al castaño que se encontraba debajo de ella, tomo ambos bordes de su camisón y lo fue retirando lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho, cuando la prenda estuvo completamente retirada la lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación, dejando así libres sus hermosos pechos y mostrando sus curvas que con el paso del tiempo se hicieron notar cada vez más.

Marco sólo la miro debía admitir que Star se había puesto muy atractiva, o en términos más vulgares se había puesto más buena con el paso de los años, atrayendo así más chicos y poniendolo celoso sin que ella lo notará, incluso había tenido varías discusiónes y peleas con algunos tipos que solían hablar de ella como si fuera un trozo de carne, odiaba a esos malditos bastardos que sólo hablaban del cuerpo de la rubia, le asían rabiar demasiado que sólo vieran el exterior y no estuvieran interesados en lo que sentía Star, en sus sueños, sus temores, sus anhelos todo eso que le hacía ser ella, la miro de nuevo pero esta vez con cariño

Star observo al chico el cuál le lanzaba una mirada completamente lleno de anhelo y amor?, esa mirada que le incomodaba por el simple hecho de no poder corresponderla de igual forma, ella desvío su mirada hacía alguna parte de la habitación del chico, el lo noto

-Star esta segura de seguir con esto?-pregunto con gentileza

-Yo quiero seguir pero ...no hagas eso de nuevo-dijo ella nerviosa e insegura

-Que cosa, ¿acaso he hecho algo que no te ha gustado?-pregunto el chico con desilusión

-No me agrada la manera en la que me miras- aclaro Star

-he?, te miro como siempre cual es el inconveniente-

-Eso no es verdad, me miras de una manera que yo no merezco-dijo ella con nervios

-No te entiendo, pero si deseas podemos parar, no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmigo- contesto Marco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

 ** _Esa mirada no de nuevo_**

-Basta Marco no me mires de nuevo, odió cuando me miras de esa forma-dijo ella parándose de la cama del chico

para darle la espalda

-Como?, Star no entiendo-dijo Marco preocupado por la princesa dimensional

-CON AMOR- grito la rubia encarandolo- odió cuando me tratas de esa forma yo no lo merezco no soy la chica para ti, dale esas miradas a Jakie no a mí, por favor ya no lo hagas, solo mantengamos esa relación de amigos con derechos como antes- comento Star

-Star yo...-

 ** _Vamos imbécil dilo, dile que la Quieres_**

-Opino lo mismo que tu-dijo el con un sonrisa forzada-Sabes creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir no crees- comento el muchacho

-Quiza podríamos seguir...si gustas-dijo ella con un gran sonrojo- bueno es mi opinión, digo pues ya solucionamos el problema ¿por que no seguir?- contesto ella de manera coqueta

-Puede que tengas razón, además ya estás casi desnuda-contesto el castaño mientras la tomaba firmemente de la caderas

-Sabes que puedo vestirme aun no?-contesto ella mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello a modo de acercarlo mas a ella

-Sabes que no te dejaré salir sin que seas mia verdad?- contra ataco el chico mientras acercába más rostro al de la princesa Mewmana a la vez que acariciaba sus caderas y cintura

-Entonces que piensas hacer joven Díaz-

-No se usted que piensa hacer señorita Butter...-la chica lo cayó con un beso, que le sorprendió pero correspondió de igual forma, ambos se dirigieron torpemente hacia la cama, como consecuencia cayendo ella sobre el, ambos amantes se separaron jadeantes pero no les importo ellos siguieron con lo suyo

La chica le retiró la camisa a Marco y el se encargo de los pantalones igualando la chica pues ella sólo traía sus bragas

Star beso el pecho del chico y fue desendiendo poco a poco

hasta llegar donde estaba la última prenda que el joven poseía, sonrió con "inocencia" hacia el chico y empezó a trazar leves círculos imaginarios sobre el boxer del castaño, el suspiró pues Star lo estaba haciendo sufrir de una manera exquisita, la chica noto como el miembro de Marco se endurecia y tomo la dedicación de sacar de su prisión al no tan pequeño amigo de Marco, que estaba erecto y muy duro,sonrió con malicia y lo primero que hizo fue pasar su lengua desde abajo hasta arriba unas cuantas veces. Luego, dejó que la punta entrara en su boca, mientras frotaba un poco más abajo. Escuchó los gemidos del chico y no pudo evitar voltear hacia él, le encantaba cuando Marco se comportaba un poco pasivo,

la hacia sentir dominante ante el y eso si que la excitaba

Marco puso atención a lo que Star le hacía por Dios se sentía en el cielo cuando ella le daba ese tipo de tratos estaba seguro esa mujer lo iba a matar algún día

-Star espera- dijo entre gemidos el muchacho moreno-detente

Star se separó del chico y lo miró un poco confundida- ¿no te ha gustado?- pregunto la princesa un poco decepcionada

-Me ha encantado, pero no quiero correrme tan rápido- aclaro el chico- además quiero hacerte disfrutar a ti también- dijo Marco mientras se ponía sobre ella sin aplastarla, el sonrió con galantería y la beso de nuevo Star correspondio y posó su brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para disminuir el espacio entre ellos, Marco empezo a masajear los pechos de la chica, haciendo que ella soltara gemidos los cuales fueron ahogados por el beso que compartían, el chico se separó y tomó uno de los pechos de Star comenzando a succionar el pezón, mientras masajeaba y apretaba el otro intercalando esta acción con los dos se mantuvo haciendo eso un rato, pero después probó con otra cosa no quería aburrir a la princesa Mewmana, desendio de los pechos de la chica entre besos y le dio unos cuantos mas en el vientre, acercó sus manos a sus caderas para quitarle las bragas ,y dirigió sus dedos medio y anular hasta la boca de Star, dejando que los chupara un poco. Luego, volvió hasta su sexo y los introdujo en su entrada, mientras un gemido se escapaba de los labios de la rubia, comenzó a moverlos frenéticamente dentro de ella, escuchándola gemir y suspirar su nombre. Después de unos minutos los sacó un tanto húmedos por sus acciones.

-Marco ya no resisto más te quiero dentro de mi- soltó la rubia algo ajetreada y a modo de súplica

-Esta bien- dijo Marco, pues la verdad su miembro palpitaba por querer estar dentro de la rubia

Marco tomo las piernas de la rubia dispuesto a penetrarla, pero ella lo detuvo, empujándolo para quedar ella arriba- Esta vez yo voy arriba- sonrió la rubia, dejando al chico anonado por su repentina acción.

Ella frotó un poco sus sexos, provocando al muchacho, justo antes de dejarlo entrar en ella.

El la tomo de la caderas y la hizo levantarse un poco para poder meter su miembro y asi penetrarla con fuerza, ella soltó un jadeo, y cuando se acostumbro al tamaño de su acompañante empezo a moverse un poco, dándole a Marco una clara señal de que está lista para la embestidas, el la volvió a tomar de las caderas y empezo a moverse al igual que la rubia, ambos con la misma sincronía y pasión

Los pechos de Star saltaban debido a las embestidas que el chico le daba, ella gemía y jadeaba de placer mientras, tocaba sus pechos tratando de igualar la sensación que la hacia sentir el muchacho cuando esté la tocaba, sus gemidos eran sonoros y estaban seguros que los vecinos les podían oir, por suerte Star había puesto un hechizo hace tiempo en la habitación de ambos haciendo que no se pudiera escuchar nada de lo que hacian,

Marco más rápido- súplico Star recibiendo como repuesta que el chico aumentara la velocidad y la penetrara más profundo, haciéndola disfrutar demasiado

Star gemía fuertemente estaba apunto de culminar y lo sabía debido a las contracciones musculares de su interior. Y llegó al orgasmo, grito el nombre de Marco por última vez, antes de venirse y se arqueó moviendo un poco sus caderas en la acción. Marco sintió las paredes de Star apretarse contra él, y sintió una descarga que lo obligó a sacar rápidamente su miembro y correrse en su vientre, gimiendo fuerte.

Ambos con la respiraciones agitadas al igual que los corazones, se miraron de nuevo y se besaron por última vez antes de caer dormidos

 **Un nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten** **_~7w7~_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentan esta historia realmente me alegra leer sus opiniones sobre la historia_**

 ** _Tear Hidden:_** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que realmente te ha gustado mi historia :3, y dejame decirte que tu tampoco escribes nada mál, anteriormente ya había leído un One-Shot tuyo (Dále un significado al arcoiris) y créeme me encanto fue tan lindo, así que por eso pienso que deberías arriesgarte con un fic largó créeme tienes talento :3

 ** _Sugar:_** Créeme no había notado eso hasta que leí ti comentario, Jajajajjaja creo que tienes razón XD

 ** _The Demon lord10:_** No sabía que podía dejar pasmadas a las personas con mi historia, jajaja me alegra haber causado eso XD

 ** _Izayoi ZPD:_** En primera soy de una especie femenina denominada chica lamento tu confusión XD, En segunda me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, realmente tenía algo de emoción en publicar esta historia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que sólo empeze a escribir hasta que ya tenía el capítulo listo.

 ** _Guest:_** Gracias por notar que soy chica, por cierto otro gracias por comentar, realmente no sabía cómo escribir a Star así que decidí inspirarme un poco en mí.

 ** _Linda:_** No soy tan predecible v:

 ** _Creative Dead Soul CDS:_** me pone feliz que te haya gustado el lemon sin duda, las escritura no es lo mío pero quise arriesgarme con esta historia.


	9. Lagrimas

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación del chico moreno durmiendo plácidamente, ambos desnudos, el abrazándola de la cintura y ella usando el pecho del chico cómo almohada. Nada podría arruinar ese momento tan lindo, solo el celular del chico que no dejaba de sonar en esos momentos anunciando una nueva llamada.  
Star abrió los ojos con pesadez buscando dicho aparato para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo plácidamente, cuando por fin lo tomo decidió colgar la llamada, sin percatarse de quien era el número...

Grave error 

El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio...- suspiró con tristeza, estaba un poco angustiada por Marco, tenía dos días enteros sin saber de él, por lo regular Marco siempre le decía donde estaba o que estaba haciendo sin necesidad de que ella le preguntará, pero esos últimos días no sabía nada de él y eso la tenía preocupada pues quizá al castaño le había pasado algo y eso la tenia aterrada, es por eso que en esos momentos se encontraba caminando de nuevo a la casa de su amado. 

Abrió los ojos debido a molestos rayos de luz solar que le daba directo al rostro, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos trato de pasarse pero algo se lo impidió, un pequeño cuerpo de largos cabellos dorados estaba acurrucado en su pecho impidiendo que pudiera pararse, sonrió le encantaba despertar con Star lo hacía sentir vivo, lástima que ella no pensaba lo mismo

-Star despierta- susurro Marco con voz suave y moviendo un poco a la rubia princesa para así despertarla

-No quiero despertar, mejor ay que seguir durmiendo- contesto Star adormilada abrazándose más al cuerpo de chico

-Vamos tenemos que desayunar- contesto Marco

-Podríamos hacer algo más divertido- dijo Star mientras se acercaba su rostro al rostro del castaño

-Eso funciona para mí -contesto Marco, para después besar a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba encima de él 

-Creó que no hay nadie aun- comento Jakie para si misma pues la casa seguía igual que ayer, como si nada se hubiera movido de su lugar, un nuevo suspiró se presento pero esta vez de decepción. Se alejo un poco de la casa dispuesta a regresar a su hogar.

Miro de nuevo la casa como si algo fuera a pasar, -estúpido- pensó por unos momentos, pues cambio de pensar cuándo vio como las luces del cuarto de Marco se apagaron. Rápidamente caminó de vuelta a la puerta del hogar del castaño y la abrió sin esfuerzo pues la chapa estaba rota y no presento mayor inconveniente, subió los escalones de un manera un poco acelerada.

Y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta que daba al cuarto de Marco, no sabía si abrirla o no, quizá el pensaría que era un entrometida pero ¡Maldita sea estaba muy preocupada! tenía que saber que estaba bien, acercó la mano manija de la puerta y la abrió sólo un poco para asegurarse que el estaba dormido, pero lo que miró fue completamente diferente.

Sus ojos comenzaban a picar las lágrimas estaban por salir y su corazón se sentía desgarrado, jamás pensó que Marco sería capaz de eso, sentía como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto. Herida y con las lágrimas desbordando de sus hermosos ojos verdes salió corriendo no sabía hacia donde estaba llendo sólo quería alejarse de esa casa lo más rápido posible

 _Quería alejarse de la Traició_ n. 

**Continuara...**

 **Un nuevo capítulo chicos, si ya se que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero se me dificulta un poco, bueno volviendo al tema del capítulo no se verdad si les vaya a gustar se que la forma en la cual se entero Jakie sobre el amorío que se traen esos dos no fue la adecuada ni la más linda, pero es necesario para la historia**

**Por cierto Muchas gracias a todos esos lectores que comentan creanme me hace muy feliz saber que lo que escribo es del agrado de los demás**

 **Bueno es eso es todo recuerden que los amo**


	10. Tormenta

No sabía a dónde iba, sus piernas solo corrían con la intención de alejarse de aquellos que se hicieron pasar por su novio y su amiga, las lagrimas caían constantemente su vista estaba nublada debido a estas, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, como si hubieran tomado su corazón lo hubieran estrujado sin piedad alguna, se sentía tonta, usada y traicionada, realmente eran tan estúpida como para no haberse dado cuenta antes que ese comportamiento era inusual en esos dos, porque si Jakie Lynn Thomas había confirmado algo que por muy difícil de aceptar era cierto y eso era que efectivamente Marco y Star mantenían una relación que no era precisamente de amistad, ya no podía negarlo ni esquivar el tema ella los había visto, los dos en la habitación del chico compartiendo caricias y besos, ella debajo de él con las piernas aferrándose a la cintura chico y el dándole todo a Star, ambos gimiendo y llegando al clímax. LOS REPUDIABA.

Como fue tan tonta como para caer en eso, porque Marco simplemente no la terminaba e iba con la que supuestamente se dijo llamar su amiga, se sentía dolida, y no solo por la traición sino por el hecho de que no podía odiarles los estimaba demasiado como para no quererles ver nunca más, realmente se encontraba en un dilema bastante grande. Se dejo caer de rodillas las cuales impactaron contra el pasto húmedo, se encontraba en el parque central, no tenía ni mínima la idea de cómo llego pero no se sentía con ganas de regresar a casa asi que solo se levanto y se dirigió al árbol más cercano para sentarse y relajarse un rato, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco los rayos naranjas alumbraban las copas de los arboles dándole un aspecto más relajante, la briza era cálida y agradable, recargo su espalda en el roble dispuesta a disfrutar de la soledad, pero le fue imposible las imágenes volvieron a su mente e inconscientemente el llanto volvió, si que estaba dolida.

Nunca se imagino tal traición de parte de ellos, pero sinceramente era consciente de que tal cosa podía pasar, obviamente nunca los creyó capaces de tal acción, que equivocada estaba, incluso los demás la habían advertido de dicha relación rara que Star y Marco mantenían, pues en la preparatoria había muchos rumores de estos dos, como el hecho de que innumerables veces los habían visto más cerca de lo necesario, la antigua Jakie se hubiera reído en sus caras por tal "estupidez" tanto que incluso le hubiera dolido el estomago, pero ahora simplemente eso ya no era un estupidez si no la verdad, una verdad que lastimaba.

Suspiro con decepción, ella que creía que Marco era como un príncipe de cuentos, un chico lindo, amble, caballeroso, honesto, y que sin duda no le aria daño alguno, en palabras más cortas, pensó que era perfecto, perfecto para ella, si valla ironía de la vida mientras ella pensaba en la vida que podría tener junto a él, este estaba revolcándose con Star, se sentía furiosa de tan solo pensar cuantas veces había estado con la rubia de corazones, esas mismas veces que ella se alegraba por estar con él como pareja, esas veces que se lamentaba por no estar con él, esas mismas veces que le vieron la cara de estúpida incauta.

-Quizá soy muy poca cosa para el- susurro para ella misma, sin percatarse que un chico de cabellos castaños estaba tras de ella

-Jakie? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde- dijo el chico con duda, mientras se posaba frente a ella tomándola de los hombros- ¿has estado llorando?

La chica dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al verse descubierta por el chico de ojos hermosos-Oskar, no es eso solo que no he dormido bien no tienes que preocuparte- contesto Jakie con algo de nervios, mientras evadía la mirada el chico, el cual la veía con cara de enserio

-Mira, sé que no soy un genio precisamente, pero tampoco soy tan estúpido como para tragarme ese cuento, asi que dime que ha pasado después de todo somos amigos ¿no?- dijo Oskar mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica de pecas y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de esta para brindarle apoyo

La chica de cabellera rubio platinado suspiro- es difícil sabes, hoy acabo de ver algo que enserio me ha herido...- contesto con la voz temblorosa

-Vamos dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie- animo Oskar mientras se sentaba en una posición en donde pudiera verla frente a frente.

-Marco me engaña con Star- contesto la rubia en un susurro y con tan solo unas palabras, palabras que llegaron a calar el fondo del corazón de Oskar pues el tenia un enamoramiento con la rubia de mejillas con corazones, y si bien sabia que tenia novio y era Tom, pensaba que quizá tendría una oportunidad con la chica ya que Janna le había comentado que la rubia princesa tuvo un enamoramiento hacia él cuando tenían 14, lo cual hizo que su esperanza de estar con la chica creciera, pero ahora con lo que Jakie mencionaba esa esperanza se esfumaba

-Estás segura de lo que dices pudo haber sido una equivocación- dijo Oskar con un deje de esperanza y una mirada de suplica hacia la platino

-yo los vi exactamente-comento Jakie mientras la opresión en su corazón volvía pero de una forma más leve

-Quizá lo has imaginado- contesto el chico- sabes cómo son ellos siempre tan cercanos quizá lo has confundido, y solo salían como ami...

-MALDITA SEA QUE ES VERDAD, VI A AMBOS TENIENDO SEXO EN LA CAMA DE MARCO-grito la chica platino desesperada interrumpiendo a Oskar, pues su insistencia le comenzó a molestar

Oskar sintió como un balde de agua fría caer encima, cuando la rubia platino grito semejante cosa sobre el engaño de Marco hacia ella, el creyó que solo los había visto en una cita o algo por el estilo jamás pensó que ambos hubieran mantenido relaciones sexuales, agacho la cabeza de modo que su pelo cubriera su mirada la cual se quebró junto con su corazón, jamás creyó que Star la chica de brillante personalidad callera tan bajo pero ahora con lo que Jakie le había dicho sus pensamientos y sentimientos cambiaron y no pudo hacer más que decepcionarse de la chica Mewmana.

-Yo no sé qué decir esto me ha tomado muy desprevenido-contesto Oskar tratando de digerir todo- perdona Jakie no me siento bien creo que me voy- dijo el castaño con voz quebradiza parándose como si fuese un resorte y corriendo hacia su auto

Jakie no dijo nada, solo se paro dispuesta a irse y sacudió los pequeños trozo de pasto que tenia sobre el pantalón tomo su celular y miro la hora 9:00pm valla que se había quedado demasiado tiempo ahí, miro hacia la dirección donde se había ido Oskar y suspiro, ahora sabía que había alguien igual de dolido que ella. Voltio su vista al frente y siguió su camino pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo de sus pensamiento, era un mensaje nuevo lo abrió leyó su contenido

MARCO 3

Tenemos que hablar

9:03 pm

CONTINUARA...


	11. Huracán Emocional I

La puerta del apartamento fue tocada con demasiada desesperación eran las 7:30 am y la rubia de nombre Jakie Lynn Thomas se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente

-Maldita sea quien será a esta hora –susurro para sí misma y de nuevo el toquido volvió pero de una forma más acelerada que la anterior- Con un demonio ya voy grito la rubia ya irritada pues parecía que esa persona no podía esperar, con pasos algo cansados se dirigió a la puerta de madera y la abrió mostrando a una de las personas que no quería ver ni en pintura en esos instantes

-¿Qué haces aquí? – susurro Jakie con sorpresa y confusión que rápidamente se convirtió en enojo

-Me has dicho que podíamos hablar- contesto la princesa dimensional seriamente mientras mostraba el celular de Marco con la corta conversión

Marco

Tenemos que hablar-

Jackie

-En mi departamento a los 9 am-

-He dicho que las 9- contesto la platino mientras dejaba pasar a la chica de sangre real

-Lo sé pero no quiero que Marco se entere de esto- argumento la chica de corazones- además tengo que devolverle e teléfono antes de que se dé cuenta de que lo tome

-Vale- Contesto la chica de mecha azul

Casa de los Díaz 7:30 am

El chico castaño se encontraba dormido y envuelto con las sabanas hasta que el fuerte sonido de su reloj alarma digital sonara causando en el chico unos quejidos de molestia

-Star podrías apagar la alarma por favor- pidió el chico mientras se acurrucaba mas entre las sabanas obteniendo como respuesta que la alarma siguiera sonando- Star vamos apaga la alarma- dijo el chico dando la vuelta para abrazar a la chica nombrada pero sorprendiéndose al ver a los cachorritos laser ocupar el lugar de la princesa- Star?- se levanto rápidamente el chico al no ver a la chica en ninguna parte de su habitación- quizá esta en la cocina- susurro para el mismo mientras se ponía su bata y pantuflas apagando en el camino la alarma del reloj con cifras digitales.

-Star ¿estás abajo?- pregunto el chico sin éxito alguno mientras veía la cocina y sala completamente vacías y solitarias- donde se habrá metido esa rubia desastrosa-se pregunto el chico mientras examinaba la sala buscando algún indicio de la ubicación de la rubia pero no encontró nada- ahh donde te has metido- pronuncio el chico con angustia mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Quizá está en su habitación- dijo una voz femenina detrás de el

-Como no se me ocurrió- se reprocho el chico mientras se paraba con velocidad increíble dispuesto a ir a habitación de la rubia- un momento- susurro el chico mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a la chica detrás suyo- Janna?- pronuncio el chico con sorpresa

Con Jakie y Star 7:45 am

-Vas a hablar o solo te quedaras ahí sentada- dijo la chica de pecas mientras veía a rubia que permanece en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo

-Yo lo siento pero es que me es difícil decir esto- dijo la rubia de mejillas con corazones levantando la mirada para ahora centrarla en Jakie

-Solo habla no tenemos todo el dia recuerda tenemos clases a las 10:00 -contesto secamente Jakie con los brazos cruzados

\- Jakie yo...hice algo muy bajo y malo...- respondió la chica de linaje real con la voz temblorosa

-Y eso a mí que me importa- dijo mordazmente la chica de pecas

-Te lo digo porque tu estas involucrada en este asunto-susurro la chica Mewmana bajando la mirada-Se que me viste ayer con Marco en su habitación-comento la chica con nerviosismo- y... yo solo quería decirte Lo siento, sé que no estoy con derecho de venir aquí y sé que ahora me ves como una arpía y créeme lo supe desde el primer momento que me acosté con Marco pero...

-Cállate- interrumpió Jakie con un susurro y la mirada baja junto con los puños fuertemente apretados-Star quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora por favor- ordeno la chica platino con voz baja

-Pero Jakie yo...- contesto la rubia de corazones siendo nuevamente interrumpida por la chica de cabellos cortos

-Largo de mi casa- ordeno de nuevo Jakie alzando un poco la voz

-Jakie por favor necesito hablar contigo- suplico Star con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-He dicho que te quiero fuera de mi casa no estoy en condiciones de escucharte asi que te lo pido de la manera más atenta en estos momentos, lárgate de mi casa o te sacare yo y créeme eso no te gustara-Hablo Jakie con las voz ronca y con ganas de llorar

\- Esta bien pero tenemos una charla pendiente – contesto Star mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la perta-Jakie yo realmente lo siento- fue lo último que dijo la princesa antes de salir por la puerta

Continuará


End file.
